Love Changes Everything
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Oneshot* With Holly gone, Mike has time to reflect on his feelings. *Set during Finding Holly*


**Love Changes Everything**

**This is a oneshot based on my story Finding Holly.  
It's set when Holly has gone to Boston.**

**I own Holly, who's mentioned. Carmi and Aubrey, who are also mentioned, belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**The sections in italics are flashbacks to parts of Finding Holly.  
****I hope you enjoy reading it. **

"Hello, earth to Mike…" John Hennigan waved a hand in front of the Ohio native.  
The two men were sitting in their locker room after a match.

"What? Sorry, I was just…" Mike sighed.

"Thinking about Holly?" John finished.

"I really miss her." Mike nodded.

"You should have seen how hurt she was. You really upset her." John frowned a little.

"Well she's proved that point. She's probably gone as far away from me as possible." Mike replied.

"Do you really have any deep feelings for Holly?" John raised a brow.

"Of course I do. Why did you ask?" Mike looked confused.

"Mike, can I be honest with you?" the Shaman of Sexy asked as he took a seat on the bench next to him.

"Please." Mike nodded eagerly.

"Lets face it, you're not usually one for committed relationships." John reminded him.

"I never found the right woman." Mike replied.

"You used to tell me and Carmi that you didn't believe in love." John added.

"I didn't, until I met Holly." Mike explained.

"But you claimed that you had feelings for Maryse and Aubrey too." John pointed out.

"I did have a feeling…lust." The Ohio native sighed.

"Not that me and Carmi didn't warn you." John folded his arms.

"This is completely different." Mike assured his friend.

"As much as I'd like to believe that, we have seen this happen before and end in tears." John frowned.

"I wish I could put my finger on it. The moment I saw Holly there was just something there. Every time I hear her laugh or saw her smile I could feel sparks coursing through me. I just wanted to belong to her and protect her from everything that was bad." Mike sighed.

"Are you trying to convince me that you were thinking with your head, as opposed to another part of your anatomy?" John raised a brow.

"You saw how I was. Do you remember me acting like that before?" Mike asked his friend.

"Actually, no I don't." John shook his head slowly.

"She's been great with you too. You always want your girl to get on with your friends." Mike added.

"I remember meeting her…" John nodded.

_Morrison extended his hand to her._  
_"John Morrison!" Holly grinned._  
_"I am the Shaman of Sexy, the Friday Night Delight, but yes, call me John."_

"Things just escalated so fast. I got so attached to Holly that I was so afraid of losing her." Mike sighed.  
"So, that's why you decided to act like a complete jerk?" John raised a brow.  
"I was trying too hard to keep her with me. All I could think about was how lost I would be if she left me." Mike admitted.  
"You could have talked to me." John shrugged his shoulders.  
"I asked for advice from the other divas." Mike frowned a little.

_"I'm kind of afraid…of being rejected." He whispered across the table._  
_"Oh, honey." Jillian said._  
_"But she's so amazing. Why would she settle for me?" Mike asked._

"And then my fears came true. One minute I was relieved that she wasn't pregnant, then there was something wrong and I could have lost her. It all seemed so unfair after trying to work through her past with Adam." Mike sighed.  
"But something like that should bring you closer together." John patted his friend's shoulder.  
"It did in a way. I felt like I needed to let her know how much I loved her, although she didn't appreciate me saying it over and over." Mike gave a small smile.

_"I love you. I thought you should know that before…" Mike stopped as Holly placed a hand on his chest._  
_"I told you not to say that just because I'm sick." The brunette scolded her boyfriend._  
_"Sorry." The Ohio native shrugged and kissed her forehead._  
_"By the way, I love you too." She smiled at him._

John draped an arm around Mike's shoulders. The Ohio native looked almost close to tears.  
"It broke my heart when she told me that she didn't know how she felt." Mike whispered.

"Not surprising that her head was all over the place." John reasoned.

"I realise that now." Mike nodded.

"You overreacted at the time?" John raised a brow knowingly.

"I did overreact." Mike nodded as he recalled that conversation.

_"Last night you told me you didn't love me." Mike sighed._  
_"You're twisting my words. I said I wasn't in love with you. I never said that I didn't love you. Of course I feel something for you." The brunette replied._  
_"So, we're just friends now? Or are we not even that?" Mike asked her._  
_"All I'm asking is for some time to think." Holly assured him._  
_"You couldn't have done that before I fell for you?" Mike asked angrily._

"So, what happened when she got pregnant? Did you just panic?" John asked.  
"I guess so. She told Randy and me at the same time. It was like my heart just got stamped on." Mike sighed and held his head in his hands.  
"But she told you that it was you that she loved and wanted to raise the baby with?" John raised a brow.  
Mike nodded.  
"But I didn't think that I could be a father to another guy's kid." He replied.  
"It's not Randy's though. It's your child that Holly's carrying." John reminded him.  
"And I blew it." Mike nodded.

_"I'm going to be a father." Mike said._  
_"Holly doesn't want anything to do with either of you." John shook his head._  
_"But she's having my baby. I love her." Mike frowned._  
_"She can't deal with all this. Her priority is her baby." John told him._  
_"What am I supposed to do?" Mike asked._  
_"If you love her, let her go." John shrugged._

"I can't let her go." Mike shook his head slowly.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" John raised a brow.

"I don't know. All I know is that I need her with me. After everything that's happened, she's the only one I can imagine spending my life with. She's like part of me that I can't live without. I want to be a dad and I want to be a husband." Mike spoke as the realisation set in.

"You weren't kidding. You have fallen hard for that girl." John replied in slight surprise.

"I'll never want anyone else. It's always been Holly." Mike stated.

"Do you need me to talk to her?" John asked his friend.

"No. This is something I need to do by myself." Mike replied as he got up and left the room.

**What do you think?**

**Any chance of reviews? xxx**


End file.
